Old Flame
by kradnohikari
Summary: Richter had lost the chance at having Emil years ago, but he can't help himself sometimes. The child just stirs the feelings inside of him that he had forgotten long ago. Slash. Emil/Richter


**Disclaimer- **I don't own the characters that are used in this little piece.

**Warnings- **Slashly themes, AU

**Pairing-** Emil/Richter, hinted Aster/Richter

Still haven't played this game, but I wrote it for my husband. It is just a little gift, that was supposed to be smutty and then it turned into this. There is nothing really big to this, but it is a little sad... I think... Not too sure. Even though I have never played the game I have let my husband who has read this to check for any inaccuracies beside the more obvious ones. There are SPOILERS in this, nothing major that would spoil the whole game. Just a little character, which might not even be true... My husband has not beaten the game yet. Not much else to say to this thing, just enjoy!

* * *

His green gaze watched the young warrior from behind the veil of darkness, his arms crossed, body tense and ready for action. A wind blew past, his ears straining to hear the sounds of battle off in the distance, his jaw clenched, the long red hairs drifting past his pale face. He wasn't sure how much longer he could watch Aster… No Emil continue to struggle on his own. It wasn't until the blood hit the air, the blood of the creature that was once his that he moved.

He wasn't going to intervene, he shouldn't have. He was after Marta and the Ratatosk soul, but he couldn't stop himself. Old feelings came rushing back to him, filling him with a sense of purpose he had abandoned long ago. The grass was crushed underneath him silently as he pulled out his blade and sliced it into the nearest monster, the other one going down with the same ease. Richter only sheathed his sword when he heard the last one crumble to the ground, the life spilling out of it.

"You shouldn't be outside at night if you can't handle yourself." He stated coldly, the emotion he was feeling again at seeing the other dying on his lips. His heart was pounding and he wanted nothing more then to pick up where they had left off back in the days when they worked together. It wouldn't work though, not after all that had passed between them.

Emil jumped, his hues switching from the bloodthirsty red to the pale green. A smile spread across his lips as he sheathed his blade. "Don't act like you care Richter." He had grown; around Richter, he shed the stuttering boy who was sorry. He couldn't find himself wanting to be that way around him.

_Care…_ The words floated through his body, reminding him of happier and simpler times. "Oh Emil I do." He stepped forward, closing the gap between the two and kissing him softly, pulling away before anything went to far and the body of his former lover remembered too much. Turning on his heels, he went to start the campfire, determined to help the other out this one night. He was going to stay as far away as he could though. There was no need to confuse the other with long forgotten thoughts and desires.

The blond warrior closed his hues letting out a soft sigh as he ran his fingers over his lips, before letting the appendages fall. "Richter?" He asked, confused, titling his head to the side. When the other didn't respond, he just jogged after him, completely confused.

He had felt a connection with the other, but there was a pleasant warmth spreading through his body and he had no idea what it meant. He just knew that he wanted more… No not wanted needed. A smile spread across his tingling lips as he stopped before the newly lit fire, sitting down as his stomach growled. "Why did you kiss me Richter?" He asked softly, his head falling, looking and observing the dark grass he could barely make out in the moonlit and fire lit area.

The older man poked at the fire, crossing his legs as he placed his weapons to the side of him, in easy reach still. He had missed being out in the open, sharing the close space with only himself and the other before him. How long had it been?

Too long to count that was for sure. He shifted his weight, his legs crossing in front of him as he leaned back against a rock, the surface cold against the warmth of his body. "No reason. I felt like it, now you should get some sleep." He murmured, closing his own hues, the glasses on his nose slipping down faintly.

Emil didn't accept the excuse nor did he think it was the truth. Instead, he moved closer, his body moving on its own accord, as he rested his head on the warm chest. "Sure. I think you feel it as well." He yawned, feeling bold as he kissed the other back, before resting his head on the man's chest, closing his hues and falling into an uneasy sleep.

The redhead wasn't sure what to do; he lifted his hand up and ran it through the bright blond strands. It was all so familiar and he loved it. _'I'm not allowed to have more… I lost that right back then…'_ A soft sigh escaped his lips as he closed his hues and leaned back against the rock, the rough surface digging into his back. No matter what he wanted to do, no matter how much he wanted to touch Emil and do those things he used to, he couldn't. He couldn't do it...Not here, not now, not until he knew the truth.

This would be harder than he thought. Shifting his weight, he felt the fire dying, letting it go out as he fell into a light sleep. He was on guard for any enemy that might pass there way, it was the least he could do for an old flame.

* * *

A/N: Review?


End file.
